


A Hand Around His Wrist

by silent_knives_wielder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ereri Secret Santa 2017, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_knives_wielder/pseuds/silent_knives_wielder
Summary: Eren has a strange habit, whether it's good or bad is left to be discovered.





	A Hand Around His Wrist

He’s watching him.

  


Even though he’s not looking at Eren, he can feel it.

  


Why Eren is watching him, he doesn’t know, he’s just been training for the past 45 minutes, but, for some reason, Eren finds it interesting.

  


He jumps off the tree and uses his gear to stop in front of Eren, about a foot off the ground, Eren looks up at him. 

  


Eren smiles at him and lightly pecks him on the lips, “Hey.”

  


He smiles back, unable to help himself, “Hey.”

  


“You need something?”

  


“Just wondering why you’re here, watching me.”

  


Eren grabs one of his wrists and rubs his thumb over it, “I just like it, watching you, I mean.”

  


“Why?”

  


He looks up at him for a moment and smiles, “Cause it’s you.”

  


Levi blushes and looks away, damn that smooth motherfucker, (he loved him.)

  


“Well, you wanna...go, do something else?” He turned redder as he said more of the sentence.

  


Eren smiled at him and Levi lowered himself onto the ground. Eren leaned down and pecked his lips again, “I love doing that.”

  


Levi blushed harder but at least he could see Eren blushing too.

  


Eren tried to hide it by turning around and walking away with Levi’s wrist in his hand.

  


Levi laughed and followed him, glad such a wonderful person was in his life.

  


x-x-x

  


Eren and Levi were lying in his bed, (one of the only times he could pretend to be taller) with Eren lying in between his legs with his head on his chest and Levi’s wrist in his hand, while Levi pet his hair.

  


He rubbed his thumb over the wrist, obviously falling asleep, but trying not to.

  


It was adorable.

  


Most people wouldn’t call Eren adorable after having seen him turn into a Titan and get into fights with Jean or rant about killing the Titans but, Levi couldn’t help himself.

  


He just  _ was _ .

  


How such a great, strong yet sweet person had decided to go out with  _ him _ was beyond him, Eren could definitely do  _ way  _ better. 

  


But he chose Levi, and honestly, this was one of the best things that had ever happened.

  


Eren had now fallen asleep holding his wrist, 

  


“I love you,” Levi whispered down to him.

  


“I love you too.” Mumbled back Eren.

  


Levi blinked in surprise and then smiled, “Go to sleep, brat.”

  


“Mmm’kay good night, Levi.”

  


“Good night Eren.”

  


Eren still hadn’t let go of his wrist.

  


x-x-x

  


Eren was swinging around a tree in his gear, running through the training course Hange had made for them. 

  


It was pretty hot to watch.

  


Eren was intensely focused, his hair blowing in the wind, he turned and cut the fake titan’s head clean off.

  


Levi smacked himself in the face,  _ I really have lost it for this boy. _

  


He moved his hand down to his mouth and looked up at Eren who had finished and had come over and grabbed his wrist,  _ and I wouldn’t change it for a damn thing. _

  


x-x-x

  


Levi was sitting in his office doing paperwork when someone knocked on his door.

  


“Enter.” He grunted out, annoyed at having been sitting in his office all day.

  


Eren walked in holding a tray and kicked the door shut, “Good evening Levi, I brought you tea.”

  


He smiled up at Eren, he could be mad, but never at Eren, “Thanks.”

  


Eren poured out tea for both of them and sat cross-legged on the desk.

  


“So,” He said sipping tea with one hand and holding Levi’s wrist in the other, “how was your day?”

  


“Terrible.” He sighed and took a sip of tea, perfect, as per usual, “I’ve been in this room all day doing paperwork, all day.”

  


Eren smiled at him, “But it’s not so bad now, right?” 

  


He smiled at Eren who had put the cup down and was still holding his wrist, “Yeah, it’s better now.”

  


They smiled at each other,

  


And then Eren fell off the table. 

  


“Owww!”

  


Levi moved to the other side of the table (and wow that was harder with asleep legs.)

  


He put his hand on Eren’s head, “You dumbass. Where does it hurt?”

  


“Just, here.” He put his hand on a place on the back of his head and winced.

  


Levi rubbed the area, “This is why you don’t sit on the edge of tables like that.”

  


Eren pouted slightly at the pain, which was adorable.

  


Crap, was he gonna find everything about Eren adorable now?

  


He smiled at the thought, Eren  _ was  _ extremely adorable.

  


Eren stopped pouting and looked at him for a moment before kissing him on the lips.

  


Levi blinked and then stared.

  


Eren giggled, “Sorry, I had to do that you looked too cute smiling like that.”

  


Levi glared at him but a moment of watching Eren try to contain his laugh made him laugh too and soon they were both lying on each other laughing.

  


“I’ve never done something so incredibly stupid, in my entire life.” Stated Levi smiling in Eren’s chest.

  


“Yeah, but that’s why I’m good for you.” Replied Eren.

  


“You’re the best brat.”

  


“You’re the best too.”

  


They stood up and Levi sat in his chair again and Eren sat on the other side of the desk (in a real chair) and picked up a book and started going through it.

  


He still held his wrist which Levi tolerated knowing how much Eren liked physical contact.

  


They worked in silence for a while before Levi looked at the clock and clicked his tongue.

  


“You have to go?” Said Eren looking up.

  


“Yeah,” He said standing up, “meeting.” 

  


Eren pouted slightly, “Don’t I at least get a goodbye kiss?”

  


Levi looked at him for a second before standing on his tiptoes and kissing him. Almost immediately Eren put a hand on his face and leaned down to make this easier. The taste of Eren’s lips was addictive,

  


he didn’t want to ever stop.

  


Eren pulled away and smiled a little, “Don’t you have to go?”

  


“Don’t want to.” Muttered Levi against his lips, initiating another kiss.

  


He felt Eren smiling against his lips.

  


He sighed and pulled away, “See you later, brat.”

  


“See you later, Levi.”

  


x-x-x

  


How one managed to spend several hours talking about the security of a few places he didn’t know.

  


But, Erwin had some magic fuckery that made it possible and now he was going to bed way later than he usually did and Eren was definitely asleep at this point.

  


He walked back to his room and turned the lights on and sure enough, Eren was asleep in the bed, face down in the pillow.

  


He changed into more casual clothes before moving to Eren who had moved his face now, and he could see part of it and,

  


_ He was crying. _

  


Levi proceeded to be the mature adult he was and panic before forcing Eren into his arms and stroking his hair, for Eren  but also for himself.

  


Eren moaned in his shoulder before blinking in a sleepy way. “Levi?” He choked out.

  


“Hey, shhh, I’m here.”

  


Eren curled a hand around his wrist and buried his head into Levi’s shoulder and started taking slow, deep breaths.

  


“Bad dream?” He whispered into Eren’s ear.

  


“Mhmm.” He mumbled his grip loosening on Levi’s wrist.   
  
“Wanna talk about it?”   
  
“Mmmmm, was about, when, my mom died.” Mumbled Eren, half asleep.

  


Levi laid down, Eren on top of him, “Go to sleep.”

  


“Mmm, good night.” Mumbled Eren, a hand around Levi’s wrist.

  


“Good night.”

  


x-x-x

  
  


Levi had noticed something about Eren,

  


Whether this something was a good thing or bad thing was left to be discovered.

  


Eren held onto his wrist,

  


A lot.

  


He hadn’t noticed it at first, but eventually, he had realized how literally every time he was with Eren, Eren’s hand was around his wrist.

  


Hell, Eren fell asleep with a hand around his wrist.

  


He didn’t understand why, he curled a hand around where usually put his.

  


What was,  _ oh _ .

  


_ Oh _ .

  


His pulse.

  


He felt shock pour through him, this was, wow.

  


He sat there for a moment before Eren came in and he didn’t mention.

  


It didn’t feel right somehow like it was some silent thing that they knew about but never spoke of.

  


Eren sat next to him and curled a hand around his wrist and smiled before gently kissing him on the lips.

  


Levi smiled into the kiss.

  


This was perfect.

  


x-x-x

  


This was horrible.

  


They were on another mission, closer to the Walls.

  


“AGH, FUCK, SHIT, AGFH” Yelled Levi, eloquently hurling to the ground.

  


One of his ropes had snapped and he was now hanging upside down with one rope in the middle of a group of titans with no way of getting up.

  


_ No, no, I’m not giving in, I’m not dying like this. _

  


He began swinging back and forth until he got close to the tree where his other rope was attached. He pulled out two knives and began climbing up the tree. 

  


If he got to higher ground, he’d have a higher chance of not getting eaten.

  


Suddenly, there was a roar.

  


_ Eren _ , he realized suddenly, _ that idiot _ .

  


Eren had transformed in the past three missions and multiple times in between. He wasn’t ready to do it again, not without risking severe damage when he returned to being human. He’d already gotten hurt last time he transformed and that was three days ago.

  


_ But he did it anyway. idiot _ . 

  


Eren’s titan form was smaller and thinner than usual but moved with the same ferocity he always did.

  


_ Eren, no. _

  


Eren ran incredibly fast, crushing the titans around Levi.

  


“Captain! Catch!”

  


Connie threw another rope at him and Levi quickly swapped it out, a basic safety exercise.

  


Levi shot it up to the highest possible branch and swung himself up, he pulled out a blade and cut down the remaining few titans.

  


Eren had collapsed, smoke coming out his body.

  


_ Eren _ .

  


Levi swung down to him and cut Eren out, Eren was completely out of it and blood was dripping out of his mouth.

  


Eren.

  


“Eren!” Yelled Levi.

  


“Shitty brat! Eren!”

  


No response.

  


“Levi!” Yelled Hange.

  


Levi picked Eren up and swung him onto his back, “We have to get him help,  _ now _ .”

  


Hange nodded and shot off a smoke signal, within minutes there was a cart and five others.

  


Levi handed Eren to Moblit and then sat right next to him in the cart.

  


“Eren.” Whispered Mikasa sadly.

  


“He’ll be fine.” Said Jean, “He’s Eren fucking Jaeger. He won’t go out like this.”

  


Everyone nodded, but no one really seemed to believe it.

  


x-x-x

  


Eren was patched up to the best of their ability and then they were told they’d just have to wait for him to get up.

  


The wait was torturous. 

  


Mikasa had been here for a while but around 1 am he had shooed her away to go get some sleep.

  


Meanwhile, Levi had cleaned the entire room, attempted to do paperwork and stared at the wall.

  


The entire time he had avoided looking at Eren.

  


He knew that he shouldn’t feel guilty, that he had done nothing wrong, that he hadn’t intentionally hurt Eren.

  


But he did.

  


If he had checked his ropes, if he had made sure Eren had transformed less before this mission, if he had specifically told Eren to not transform under any circumstances,

  


Eren wouldn’t be laying in this bed on the line between life and death.

  


He was sitting on the floor next to Eren’s bed, he wanted to be close to him but at the same time looking at him, almost dead, motionless, expressionless,

  


It hurt too much.

  


Suddenly, Eren’s arm slipped off the bed.

  


He held incredibly gently, like it was made of glass, and circled his hand around the wrist until he found his pulse.

  


The beating of his pulse was incredibly calming, it was a reminder.

  


_ He’s still alive. _

  


He understood even more now, why Eren did this.

  


He pulled his legs closer and curled up with Eren’s wrist in his hand and eventually found sleep.

  


x-x-x

  


The first thing Eren felt when he woke up was that something was holding his wrist.

  


That made him panic and he shot upright before looking down at his wrist.

  


_ Levi _ . 

  


His boyfriend (and wow they were boyfriends!) was curled up on the floor next to the bed, Eren’s wrist in his hand.

  


Eren felt a soft smile on his lips.  _ Aww _ .

  


Unfortunately, his wrist really hurt so he began to gently pull out of Levi’s grip.

  


That backfired in that Levi just held onto it tighter and made a frustrated sound.

  


_ Awww _ . His war hero boyfriend was so cute!

  


But the tighter grip was hurting his wrist even more so Eren began pulling on it harder.

  


In fact, he pulled on it so hard that Levi ended up falling over.

  


“Gahh!” Levi yelled, waking up.

  


He sat up, wrist still in his hand and incredibly close to Eren’s face, he seemed kind of surprised.

  


Eren leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the nose, “Good morning Levi! Sleep well?” He asked with a bright smile.

  


“Eren! You’re awake!” He sounded surprised too.

  


“Course I’m awake. You didn’t think I died or something, did you?” He asked cheerfully, but with a hint of concern.

  


If he had thought that, Eren wanted to spend some time cheering him up.

  


“Umm, well…”

  


Ok, he had thought that.

  


“Hey, shh, come here.” Said Eren motioning for him to join him on the bed.

  


Levi seemed surprised but got up and laid down on top of him.

  


Eren curled a hand around his wrist and brought it up to his lips to kiss it, “I will never leave you, even if you think I did, I’ll always come back for you.”

  


Levi smiled at that and grabbed Eren’s other wrist and kissed it.

  


“Thank you.” 

  


_ I love you. _

  


“You’re welcome.”

  


_ I love you too. _

  


And with that, they both ended up falling asleep again each with one hand around the other’s wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
